Booker DeWitt
left Booker DeWitt est le protagoniste de BioShock Infinite, le joueur l'incarne tout au long du jeu. C'est un détective privé, ex-agent de Pinkerton National Detective Agency et ancien soldat du septième régiment de cavalerie de l'armée des États-Unis. À DeWitt est offert le marché consistant à retrouver et ramener à New York une jeune fille prisonnière à Columbia, une ville aérienne, en échange du paiement de ses dettes de jeu. Au cours de l'histoire, Booker révèle ses expériences passées. Contrairement aux autres protagonistes de BioShock, Booker a sa propre identité, il va jusqu'à prendre des décisions indépendantes du joueur. A Columbia, Booker acquiert des pouvoirs extraordinaires au moyen de Toniques et d'Infusions. left Histoire Booker DeWitt est né le 19 avril 1874. Le 15 décembre 1890, à l'âge de 16 ans, il se fit recevoir par le 7ème régiment de cavalerie de l'armée des États-Unis. Il y fit la rencontre de Cornelius Slate, un vétéran renommé. Le 29 décembre 1890, Dewitt participa au massacre de Wounded Knee. Lui, et les 500 autres soldats, avaient pour ordre d’encercler un campement de Lakotas pour ensuite convoyer le peuple en train vers Omaha dans le Nebraska. 26 soldats moururent contre 153 Sioux. Booker tua 21 Sioux, brûla des tipis indiens contenant femmes et enfants et tua, avec l'aide de Slate, Spotted Elk alias Big Foot. En raison des actes horribles qu'il a commi à la bataille, les autres membres de son régiment lui ont donné le surnom de "The White Injun". Il aimait récupérer des trophées appartenants à ses victimes. Après la bataille, Booker a assisté, plein de remords, à un baptême dirigé par Le Précheur Witting, afin de renaître en un homme nouveau et d'absoudre son passé. Cependant, Booker a rejeté son baptême avant qu'il ne soit terminé. Entre 1891 et 1892, Booker se maria. En 1892, quand il avait dix-huit ans, sa femme fut enceinte de leur enfant. Cependant, l'épouse de Booker morte en couche, donna naissance à Anna DeWitt (Elizabeth). Suite aux cicatrices de Wounded Knee, du chagrin de la mort de sa femme, et du stress de devenir père célibataire, Booker a succombé à l'alcoolisme et au jeu. Booker est devenu plus tard un agent de Pinkerton National Detective Agency, chargé de briser les efforts de grève des syndicats, mais a été licencié en raison de ses méthodes extrêmes. Après sa sortie de l'Agence Pinkerton, il est devenu détective privé, mais son alcoolisme et sa dépendance au jeu sont restés. Finalement, Booker devint redevable à des individus à qui, selon lui, on n'aimerait pas devoir de l'argent. A un moment de l'histoire, Booker rencontre un homme mystérieux, qui lui explique qu'un certain Comstock propose de régler toutes ses dettes en échange d'Anna, sa fille. thumb|left|Comstock et la fille de Booker au travers du portail. Le 8 Octobre 1893, Booker accepte à contrecœur, mais regrette son choix immédiatement et tente de poursuivre l'agent de Comstock. Booker finit par le trouver avec Anna dans une ruelle, près d'un portail étrange avec une femme à l'intérieur. Booker tente de récupérer sa fille, mais Comstock a déjà commencé à franchir le portail et donne l'ordre de le fermer. C'est à ce moment-là qu'Anna a perdu le bout de son petit doigt, en tendant la main à Booker. - Comstock a alors décidé de renommer Anna: Elizabeth - Rongé par le remords, il finit par marquer sa main au fer rouge avec les initiales d'Anna, «AD», le nom de sa fille, comme pour se rappeler son échec. Près de vingt ans plus tard, Booker est à nouveau contacté par l'homme mystérieux, qui lui offre l'occasion de faire revenir Anna et le fait entrer dans le portail qui apparaît dans son bureau. Voyager à travers le portail ouvert sur une autre réalité a pour effet de le rendre amnésique. Il commence alors à créer de nouveaux souvenirs. Il sait qu'il doit ramener Elisabeth à New York, celle-ci étant enfermée à Columbia. Une seule chose est claire dans son esprit: "Ramenez la fille et nous effacerons la dette". Cette phrase résonne en lui et il pense qu'il s'agit d'un contrat qu'on lui a confié, alors qu'en réalité il fait cela pour réparer le faux-pas qu'il a fait en vendant son enfant à Comstock 20 ans auparavant. L'homme et la femme (qui sont en vérité Robert et Rosalind Lutece) amènent alors Booker à un phare au large du Maine, a bord d'une chaloupe. La conclusion de l'histoire est que, à l'instar des "Jumeaux" Lutece, Zachary Hale Comstock est le jumeau dimensionnel de Dewitt, or en voulant l’étouffer au berceau, à sa naissance (Le baptême d'après Wounded Knee), là où DeWitt à refusé mais où Comstock à accepté, il doit s'étouffer lui-même. C'est ce que font les différentes Elizabeth de différentes dimensions en le noyant a contre coeur pour que DeWitt ne devienne jamais Comstock. Ainsi se conclu l'histoire de Booker DeWitt. "Il y a toujours un '''phare'. Il y a toujours un homme, et toujours une ville."'' ― Elizabeth Fichier:V-toujours-phare.ogg BioShock Infinite L'arrivée à Columbia L'histoire commence dans une barque par un temps de pluie. Booker reçoit un colis contenant un pistolet, un papier montrant une énigme et une clef, il arrive ensuite à un phare. Sur la porte est écrit "Dewitt - Ramenez la fille et nous effacerons la dette. C'est votre dernière chance !" ("Dewitt - Bring us the girl and wipe away the dept. This is your last chance !"). Une fois entré, il découvre le propriétaire des lieux attachés à une chaise, mort, avec une pancarte au cou sur laquelle on peut lire: "Ne nous décevez pas" ("Don't dissapoint us"). Gravissant les étages, il finit par arriver au sommet du phare. La porte qui mène à la "lampe" est équipée de 3 cloches respectivement marquées d'un parchemin, d'une clef d'une épée ce qui correspond à "l'énigme" du colis. Après avoir ouvert la porte, il entre et s'assoit dans un siège apparu pour remplacer la lampe. Il est aussitôt menotté, dépouillé de ses armes et enfermé dans une capsule qui est en fait une fusée qui le mène à Columbia, ville située dans le ciel. Il se trouve alors dans un monastère. Descendant de la capsule-fusée, il explore l'endroit avant de tomber sur une cérémonie religieuse. Le pasteur dirigeant la cérémonie l'invite à "renaître dans les douces eaux du baptême" pour pouvoir entrer dans la ville. Booker accepte et est baptisé d'une façon assez étrange puisque le pasteur le noie presque. Il reprend ensuite ses esprits dans la cour du monument religieux tout en se plaignant que ce pasteur devrait savoir différencier "noyade" et "baptême". Sortant du monastère, il se retrouve dans les beaux quartiers de Columbia. Il explore les lieux et aperçoit "Monument Island", la tour/statue dans laquelle il doit aller pour trouver la fille. Il reçoit alors un inquiétant télégramme lui demandant de ne pas tirer le numéro 77 ("Dewitt STOP Ne vous faites pas remarquer par Comstock STOP Quoi que vous fassiez, ne tirez pas le numéro 77 STOP - Lutèce") et explore lentement la ville qui semble être un paradis. Il traverse en chemin une foire où il découvre un Handyman ainsi qu'une jeune femme qui lui donne son premier tonique, la Possession. Continuant de se promener, il découvre quelque chose de spécial: une affiche parle d'un certain faux-berger qui porte une marque. Étonné, il regarde sur sa main et découvre avec stupeur qu'il a ladite marque qui s'intitule "AD". Après cette étrange découverte, il arrive à une tombola dirigée par un certain Jeremiah Fink où on l'invite à y participer. Prétexant qu'il n'a pas d'argent, Booker refuse. L'hôtesse distibuant les balles lui répond alors que c'est gratuit. À contrcœur, il tire une balle au hasard et là... stupeur! La balle qu'il vient de tirer porte le numéro 77 ! Fink annonce qu'il a gagné le gros lot. Le gros lot est en fait... un couple d'une femme noire et un homme blanc qui vont être lapidés. - Un choix scénaristique s'offre alors au joueur , vous pouvez décider de jeter la balle sur le couple ou sur Fink - Quoi que vous choisisiez de faire, deux policier surgissent et l'arrêtent: on a découvert le faux-berger. Un policier montre alors ce qu'on a prévu pour le faux-berger: un grappe-ciel pour l'égorger. Par chance, il parvient à distraire un policier en lancant sa balle en l'air puis à le pousser contre le grappe-ciel qui se plante dans son crâne. S'en suit alors un véritable carnage où il tue tout les policiers à coup de grappe-ciel qui lui barrent la route. Il récupère ensuite un pistolet afin de mieux se défendre. Continuant sa progression, il se sert en plus des tourelles automatiques grâce à la Possession qui permet de retourner un ennemis contre les autres pour éliminer les policiers qui tentent de l'arrêter. Il trouve aussi le deuxième tonique: le Baiser du Diable qui permet de brûler l'ennemi qu'il a récupéré sur le cadavre d'un pyromane, soldat maîtrisant le feu. Peu après, il entre dans un restaurant, le "Blue ribbon" ("Ruban bleu" en français) où deux mystérieux personnages l'attendent au bar pour lui donner une étrange infusion lui donnant un champ magnétique à répulsion, lui permettant ainsi d'encaisser plus de dégâts. Sortant par derrière, il saute de bâtiments en bâtiment grâce au grappe-ciel et récupère une aute arme: la mitrailleuse, peu précise, faible portée mais grosse cadence de tir, idéale dans les endroits étroits. Aux policiers qu'il avait affronté à la tombola se succèdent les forces armées de Columbia. Quelques combats plus tard, il entre dans un endroit lugubre nommé "Ordre Fraternel du Grand Corbeau. Il récupère alors un autre toniques: les Corbeaux meurtiers sur le cadavre d'un Zélote de la Dame. Rencontre avec Elizabeth Se retrouvant dans la tour d'Elizabeth , Booker se rend compte qu'Elizabeth était enfermée par Comstock dans la tour et qu'on l'observe comme un spécimen pour en tirer des conclusions à propos de cette étrange fille . Il tomba dans sa bibliothèque à cause d'un accident et aida la fille à sortir de la tour. Les 2 personnes s'enfuient ensuite des griffes de SongBird.. La tour fut détruite en partie mais le siphon resta intact... Le Hall des Héros Après être tombé de l'aérotram, Booker et Elizabeth se retrouvent à la baie du Cuirassée, au milieu d'une plage. Booker encore un peu assomé, laisse Elizabeth aller se promener. Une fois reveillé, il va la chercher pour se diriger vers le dirigeable "Première Dame" (First Lady en Anglais) qui se trouve un peu plus haut, au dessus de la place du Hall des Héros. Sur son chemin ils croisent à nouveau les Lutèce qui leurs proposent deux colliers avec pour motif soit une cage, soit un oiseau, le choix du motif est laissé au joueur, pour qu'Elizabeth le porte par la suite. Ils arrivent ensuite sur la place du Hall des Héros pour accéder à la plateforme d'ammarage du dirigeable Première Dame. Le générateur d'alimentation electrique de la nacelle menant à la plateforme est activé par Booker mais il lâche et explose. Ils vont donc devoir se rendre dans le Hall des Héros pour récuperer le tonique Electroquartz. Une fois sur place, Booker est contacté par un certain Cornelius Slate, un ancien compagnon de guerre qui a participé avec lui au massacre de Wounded Knee et à la revoltuion des Boxers. Slate lui demende de traverser le Hall des Héros qui contient des références de ces guerres. C'est un musée rempli des exploits du passé accomplit par Dewitt et dont Comstock s'est approprié la gloire. Booker traverse les différentes parties du Hall et se remémore son passé, pour traverser ensuite une partie du musée sur la vie de Comstock. Arrivés ensuite au bout du Hall, Booker et Elizabeth rencontrent Slate qui est en possession de l'Electroquartz avec ses hommes. Booker engage le combat avec Slate qui deploie ses hommes aux trousses de Booker. Slate est finalement vaincu et le choix de le tuer ou de l'épargner est laissé au joueur. Ayant pris possession du tonique Electroquartz. Booker et Elizabeth retournent en direction de la plateforme d'ammarage du dirigeable. Ils réalimentent le générateur de la nacelle grâce a l'Electroquartz et parviennent a s'emparer du dirigeable Première Dame. Une fois à envolés, Booker décide de mettre le cap sur New-York, choix qui va déplaire a Elizabeth qui souhaitait aller à Paris. Suite à ça, Elizabeth assome Booker et fuit le dirigeable qui, quant à lui, est pris d'assaut par la Vox Populi dans le dos de Booker. Fink Manufacturing //!\\ A venir Emporia //!\\ A venir La maison de Comstock //!\\ A venir Le vaisseau du prophète et Songbird Révélations La conclusion de l'histoire est que, à l'instar des "Jumeaux" Lutece, Zachary Hale Comstock est le jumeau dimensionnel de DeWitt. Il y a deux DeWitt pour deux réalités parallèles (en ce qui nous concerne) : Le premier refuse le baptême censé le "purifier" après la bataille de Wounded Knee, c'est avec lui qu'on joue. Le second accepte le baptême et "renaît" sous l'identité de Comstock, le grand méchant du jeu. En fin de jeu, Booker, accompagné d'Elisabeth et assisté des Lutece, décide "d'étouffer Comstock dans son berceau, avant que ce salopard ne naisse" (plus ou moins littéralement). C'est à la dernière minute, en voyant qu'Elisabeth l'a ramené à l'endroit du baptême, qu'il comprend que Comstock est son jumeau d'une part, et, d'autre part, ceci : toute l'histoire de Columbia depuis l'enlèvement d'Anna dépend en fait de cette décision, soit il ne se "purifie" pas, tout ça pour laisser plus tard sa fille se faire enlever par Comstock, soit il se "purifie", mais devient Comstock. Pour le second, la "naissance" serait le baptême et le "berceau" l'eau dans laquelle il est plongé : ainsi, les Elisabeth de toutes les dimensions (de plusieurs dimensions en tout cas) noient Booker dans l'eau, annulant à la fois son enlèvement et la transformation de son père en Comstock. C'est la fin de Booker DeWitt, à moins que... Epilogue Personnalité DeWitt est un homme taciturne et sérieux mais cynique. Il éprouve de profonds regrets envers les atrocités et les méfaits qu'il a commis dans le passé. Dans de nombreuses conversations, il exprime un profond dégoût de sa propre personne, notant qu'il devrait exister "d'avantage de Daisy Fitzroy" à cause des personnes qui lui sont semblables, et conseille à Elizabeth de garder ses distances pour son propre bien. Il est plausible que ce comportement soit dû à son manque de confiance en lui : Comstock clame dans un enregistrement de Voxophone qu'un officier a un jour insinué qu'il avait des ancêtres Amérindiens, et que cela l'avait amené à avoir des excès de violences envers les Indiens d'Amérique pour regagner le respect de ses camarades soldats. Alors que Booker est souvent surpris et parfois effrayé par les caractéristiques de Columbia et des situations dans lesquels il se trouve, il s'y adapte rapidement — il prend les toniques sans de trop grandes hésitations et utile lsans se faire prier les failles d'Elizabeth lors des combats. Il perçoit également le danger, bien que ses ripostes et le fait qu'elles soient violentes ou non est un choix partiellement laissé au joueur (particulièrement au début du jeu). Initialement indifférent à Elizabeth, DeWitt développe de plus en plus de curiosité à son sujet après être entré dans la tour de Monument à Island, et devient d'avantage protecteur envers elle au fil de l'histoire. Il est particulièrement mal à l'aise lorsqu'elle lui demande de la tuer et la poursuis désespérément lorsqu'elle est capturée par Songbird. Bien qu'il tienne à Elizabeth, Booker avoue la craindre, elle et ce qu'elle pourrait possiblement devenir. Cette peur est sans doute une des raisons pour lesquelles il propose de tuer Comstock à sa place. References en:Booker DeWitt de:Booker DeWitt es:Booker DeWitt ru:Букер ДеВитт pl:Booker DeWitt uk:Букер ДеВітт Catégorie:Bioshock infinite Catégorie:Personnages